pнaѕeѕ oғ тнe мoon
by Mintleaf27
Summary: Alana, insert whatever summary you'd like here. - S
1. Prologue

Ok guys, thank you for being patient! I can only type when my parents aren't home so I will try to type as often as possible, BUT usually they leave at least every other night for something. Ok, before I bore you to death here you go!

* * *

Phases of the Moon  
Prologue:

* * *

They watched the sky waiting for the moon to peak, before they could begin. All sat silently and respectfully, as the silhouettes on the great aspen tree shuffled forward to speak. One of them raised their voice barely loud enough to be heard at the very back of the Moon Clearing. His eyes glazed over and he shouted in his raspy voice "One seeking darkness, will cause darkness, over throwing the strongest there is and causing panic. It will be red and then dark and few will live past. No cat can stop it, and no cat will expect it."

With that he started convulsing and hit the ground with a crack. All cats gasped in shock and crowded around. No cat knew what to say at the sight of the dead leader, and returned to their camps too mortified to even finish the gathering.


	2. Chapter 1

Hmm… I wonder what the prologue is about? Well anyways, you'll find out later and here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and once again, thanks for all of the support! (I hate allergies and migraines. X[ )

Phases of the Moon  
Chapter 1:

As she was hunting, she paused smelling a squirrel. She expertly dropped into a hunting crouch and located it, creeping closer. Yet she was the youngest warrior in the clan, every one said she was easily the best hunter. She had always had great balance and precision, despite the lack of a tail. As she narrowed in on it she bunched her muscles and pounced, landing lightly on the middle of its back. "With leaf-fall getting closer with every heartbeat, this will probably be Oakclan's main type of prey for a long time to come." She whispered to herself "Thank you Moonclan for this juicy prey, it will be put to great use in feeding my clan. We will all appreciate this gift very much."

When she got back to her camp, Fawnpaw and Ravenpaw scampered up to her and bombarded her with questions. "Hey, can you teach me how to do the drop-and-kick?" "No teach ME how to do the rear-up-to slash!" The siblings bickered. She began to reply but Sapstar interrupted her and meowed "Starlight may I talk to you for a minute, now. It is sort of urgent." In reply the polite she-cat said "Of course, Sapstar. I'll be right with you." Starlight quickly dismissed the apprentices and told them that she would show them both of the moves later. With that she followed Sapstar into the forest.  
When they reached the small waterfall the leader sighed and confessed her worries to Starlight. Since Starlight was so clear minded and thoughtful Sapstar often confided in her. She was also Sapstars' daughter, which does provide comfort to the leader when speaking her thoughts. As Sapstar talked to Starlight, Starlight listened intently contemplating what should be done. Although she seemed stolid, she was shocked by what she heard. "Well I guess now that you're a warrior you should know, but don't tell other cats. Most aren't as well rounded as you."

Padding up to Sunfang and Bramblehawk, who were sharing prey she waited for them to pause and said "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to borrow Fawnpaw and Ravenpaw to teach them some fighting moves and techniques that they wanted me to teach them. Would that be ok with you or do you need them?" Sunfang purred "Oh that's fine, and thank you for offering to do that. That's very kind of you." Seemingly quite flustered. Bramblehawk added "And let them know that they should bring prey to the elders when they return, it is their turn. Once they're done with that, they can have some prey for themselves." Walking away to fetch the apprentices, Starlight murmured "Thank you, and will do!" The three of them padded out of camp towards the fighting hollow.

-  
Okay, there you go! I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long, I've been sick so I've had to catch up on homework and stuff. Soo…. Yah. I'll try to be quicker about it in the future. And,

HMM…. I WONDER WHAT SAPSTAR WAS TALKING TO STARLIGHT ABOUT?

Well keep following the story to find out! Bai, I'll try to upload soon!


End file.
